


Journeys and Errantries [fanmix]

by Zdenka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, implied Aragorn/Arwen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: A fanmix for Aragorn fromThe Lord of the Rings, made for Unconventional Fanworks Exchange 2019.





	Journeys and Errantries [fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/gifts).

> I hope you enjoy this, recipient!
> 
> The playlist link has now been changed to one that's less anonymous.

_ **Journeys and Errantries: an Aragorn fanmix** _

[Playlist on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLVfSVUZdzK5fUNf_61dFxcgFv0Xvwzfcr)

**Track List**

1\. Deceiver of Fools - Within Temptation

_A sheltering ray shines through this night_  
_ Although it's small, it's bright_  
_ But darkness is lurking_

2\. She Walks in Beauty – Sissel (composer: Mychael Danna)

_She walks in beauty, like the night  
Of cloudless climes and starry skies_

3\. Soldier - Fleurie

_Soldier keep on marching on _  
_Head down til the work is done_  
_ Waiting on that morning sun_  
_ Soldier keep on marching on_

4\. Get Up - Caitlin Canty

_Took a long way to come here  
Got a long way to go_

5\. Erämaan Viimeinen (The Last of the Wilds) - Nightwish (feat. Jonsu)

_This rugged beauty and infinite loneliness of my childhood's woods and skies_

6\. Kingsword - Heather Dale

_A boy’s hand will grasp it, a man’s raise it high_

7\. The First Battle – Randy Edelman _[instrumental]_

8\. The Angel of Death - Ralph Vaughan Williams (from _Dona Nobis Pacem_)

_Why then is not the health of the daughter of my people recovered?_

9\. Baldrs Minni (In Memory of Baldr) – Sequentia _[instrumental]_

10\. Take It All - Ruelle

_Through hell's gates_  
_The ground shakes_  
_ And valor wakes_  
_ And so it begins_

11\. Crowning of the King - Blackmore's Night

_Trumpets sound the crowning of the king_

12\. Shine - Vienna Teng

_Find the love to unfold  
In this broken world we choose_

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this fanmix, you can check out my fanmix tag [here](https://zdenka.dreamwidth.org/tag/fanmix).


End file.
